The present invention relates to a device for guiding a long object, which is, for example, a flexible cable for supplying electricity or a hose for supplying fluid to a movable unit, such as a machine tool, in accordance with movement of the movable unit with the long object accommodated in the device.
This type of long object guiding device includes links coupled to each other in a longitudinal direction. Each link includes a pair of opposed link plates (link portions). The link plates of each pair are coupled to each other by a first arm and a second arm, which is opposed to the first arm (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). Each pair of link plates, each first arm, and each second arm define an accommodation space, which accommodates a long object.
Each link plate has a coupling pin hole at the front side section. Each link plate has a coupling pin at the rear side section. In each pair of adjacent front and rear link plates, the coupling pin hole of one of the link plates receives the coupling pin of the other link plate, so that the link plates are pivotally coupled to each other.
Each link plate has a restricting recess and a restricting projection at the front side section and the rear side section, respectively, to restrict the range of flexing motion. In each pair of adjacent front and rear link plates, the restricting recess in the rear side section of the front link plate receives the restricting projection in the front side section of the rear link plate. Further, the restricting recess in the front side section of the rear link plate receives the restricting projection in the rear side section of the front link plate.
Relative movement of each restricting recess and the associated restricting projection restricts the flexing motion range (pivoting range) in the front side section and the rear side section of the adjacent front and rear link plates. This allows for switching between a flexed position for flexing movement and a straight position for straight movement, so that long objects are smoothly protected and guided.